freakishonhulufandomcom-20200213-history
Sam
Sam was a Kent High School student at the time of the local Keller Chemical Plant explosion. He had been at the school for orchestra practice the day of the explosion. He is portrayed by actor and social media star Aaron Doh. Pre-Season Sam was a Kent High School student and played the Cello in the school orchestra, and knew Mary Jones from playing together. Season 1 Detention Sam is seen in orchestra practice with Mary Jones. He, along with the others in practice, was exasperated with Mary "letting it out" by expanding the song that they were all playing. The next time Sam is seen he is headed down the basement stairs to the fallout shelter, after the warning alarm went off warning of a chemical breach at the local Keller Chemical Plant. He is just behind Barrett McIntyre and Zoe Parker while Barrett is trying to get her to go out on a date on the upcoming Friday. Sam is typing furiously on his phone and shaking his head, as if trying to get ahold of someone or arguing with them over text. Sam passes the two when Zoe laughs at Barrett's odd way of trying to get her to agree. Sam enters the fallout shelter just ahead of them, continuously texting, only glancing away from the phone briefly to see where he was going. He is one of the first kids to follow Diesel Turner back out of the shelter, and comes up just behind Coach to look out the glass entrance doors of the school and down at the Lower Valley. When the Chemical Plant explodes he turns away from the blinding light along with everyone else and seems to be in shock at the multiple fires in the Valley that were caused by the explosion. Sam is the first to leave the school, when Coach asks where he's going he replies home to see his family. He pushes past Coach and out the doors. His departure is what starts the chaos of all the kids deciding to go home. Winds of Change Sam is one of the kids who makes it back to the school after leaving to go home. He exhibits the same symptoms as Addy, Lyle, and the others. When the 9 kids that stayed inside and Coach come down to take care of them, LaShawn Devereux feels Sam's temperature and shakes his head. When Grover and Mary Jones come back down into the shelter the next morning with food and medicine, they find all of the sick kids eating Coach. Sam is one of them, biting into and sucking the blood out of Coach's left arm. He is right behind Addy as she attacks Mary, noticing Mary and Grover because Mary dropped her tray of medicine. He crawls toward the doors and is seen up on his two feet as Mary and Grover slam the fallout shelter door shut. Knockout Sam is seen lunging for the fallout shelter door as LaShawn, Violet Adams, and Natalie Callaway close it with Grover stuck inside, and he is seen vaulting over cots to get to Grover after he is locked in the shelter with the 'Freaks'. Prey Sam is one of the many 'Freaks' let out of the shelter by John Collins. He is seen surging out of the basement doors behind Lyle and Addy and pressed up scraping against the classroom door that blocks the 'Freaks from the remaining survivors. Sam chases after Natalie when she sacrifices herself for her friends and is locked in the science wing with the other 'Freaks' after they start eating Natalie. Appearance Season 1 (4/10) * Detention * Winds of Change * Knockout * Prey Category:Characters Category:Death